This invention relates to an improvement for a mechanism for detaching from a fishing reel a spool supported at both sides thereof to the reel.
A fisherman often encounters the case where a fishing line is to be exchanged by another fishing line when the fishing line is shortened because of the wear and tear, a fishing line is entangled or a fishing line having a different diameter is desired to be used. In this case, he interchanges a spool onto which the fishing line is wound to another spool onto which the desired fishing line is wound. For this end, Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 60-199334 proposes a fishing reel having a cap provided with a bearing portion for supporting a spool shaft thereto. The cap is detachably engaged with a side plate of the reel in such a manner that the cap can be attached to and detached from the side plate without using a tool or the like.
The fishing reel, however, has a disadvantage in that since the cap engaged with the side plate is detached therefrom by rotating the cap while depressing a button provided on the side plate, it is difficult for a fisherman to rapidly, easily perform the detaching operation by only one hand, and therefore the fisherman must use his both hands for the operation. This detaching operation is very troublesome.
Further, the button protrudes from the side plate of the reel and is exposed to the outside, so that mucus of a fish, bait for the fish, sand, or the like, which clings to the fisherman's hands, is likely to be in turn adhered to the button. Thus there is a tendency that the button would lose its function.